


forkyouliela.mov

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Forks, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: Chloé and Marinette are determined to win this prank war.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 494





	forkyouliela.mov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklesandjazzhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesandjazzhands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miracuchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588418) by [sparklesandjazzhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesandjazzhands/pseuds/sparklesandjazzhands). 



> things i am bad at:  
> 1) writing stuff seriously  
> 2) resisting the temptation of a story  
> 3) working on the story that i should be working on  
> 4) not dying over Miracuchat every time there’s a new chapter

The video begins, showing Chloé’s face on screen. _“Ready?” Marinette asks from off screen, and Chloé nods. The camera pans around the room, showing everyone starting to get out tablets and styluses. Alix is messing around on her phone, and Kim seems to be very passionate about whatever he’s arguing about with her._

_The camera shuffles around as Marinette sits down at her seat, Chloé presumably holding the phone. From what was shown, Lila isn’t in class quite yet. The camera turns towards the door, just barely catching Lila flouncing in._

_She glares at Marinette briefly before smiling happily, sitting down and setting her bag down._

_“Aha!” Kim exclaims, apparently winning his argument with Alix. Several people look up, and Kim grins evilly. Most of their classmates seem to decide they don’t want to know._

_Alix lightly punches Kim’s shoulder._

_There’s a loud noise as Lila opens up her desk, and everyone whips around to see_ forks. _Forks_ everywhere. _Spilling onto Lila’s lap, all over her bag, everywhere. Forks. They clatter and fall to the floor, making a few classmates giggle._

_Lila screams, and multiple people wince at the volume of her shriek. “WHO DID THIS?” She yells. “WHO DID THIS TO ME? MARINETTE?”_

_Marinette calmly picks up a fork, holding it in Lila’s direction, and says “Fork off.”_

_With the way the camera is pointed, Chloé isn’t on screen, but her muffled laughter is audible as Lila stares, bright red, and stands up._

_Forks clink together as they fall to the ground._

_“Lila, please take care of yourself and sit down,” Mme. Bustier calls._ The video shuts off as Marinette drops the fork back to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my tumblr [here](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
